The present invention relates to separating and sorting apparatus, and in particular to apparatus and method for separating recyclable materials.
Increasingly used beverage containers as well as other objects and materials are being recycled rather than discarded. Many states, for example, have enacted beverage container regulations which promote the recycling of containers, whether made of steel, aluminum, plastic or glass. Due to the difficulties of waste disposal and the increasing cost of certain raw materials, other materials are also recycled rather than being discarded.
A difficulty with the increased recycling of materials is the classification of the different types of materials. Frequently recycling collection points accumulate a mix of metal, plastic and glass objects. Since these different materials are often not separated, time consuming manual or mechanical sorting is required. This sorting expense reduces the profitability of commercial recycling operations. Heretofore a wide variety of separating apparatuses have been developed for separating trash and recyclable materials. Although many of these devices separate metallic from non-metallic objects, it is more beneficial to separate recyclable objects into additional categories of materials. It is also often difficult for unskilled workers to quickly recognize aluminum from other metal containers.
One such container classifying apparatus has provided a conveyor with a magnetic pulley as well as a fluid flow to separate empty containers. Such an apparatus in general utilizes air flow to direct the fall of empty containers into appropriate collecting bins or through an elongated conduit. Such an apparatus does not, however, segregate containers by size, and either requires a high vacuum flow through a conduit that operates adjacent the magnet or results in dirt and debris being blown off of the empty containers into the work area.